digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigiBaby Boom
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 23, 1999 (En:) September 30, 1999 |continuity= |titles_other = (Pt:) "Patamon and T.K. Adventure" (A Aventura do Patamon e do T.K.)}} With everyone else gone, T.K. and Patamon finally get to spend some quality-time together, and end up in the Primary Village, where all new Digimon are born. However, the caretaker doesn't take kindly to strangers. Synopsis After T.K. and land after their bed crashes, T.K. starts to cry because he misses the other DigiDestined. Patamon is sad that he can't digivolve to help T.K. and he cries too. T.K. wants to know what Patamon will become but he doesn't know yet until it happens. T.K. imagines that it could be something like Porkymon or Hogmon. This makes Patamon mad as he insists that he is not a pig. The two then start to wander and find themselves in Primary Village. They have a great time playing in the village but then they find a bunch of cradles full of baby . There are also many s. Patamon finds a note by one that says rub me so T.K. rubs one of the eggs which hatches into a Poyomon. They want to go find a cradle for it but one magically appears. The two partners then discuss not being able to remember when they were babies, though T.K. does recall a time when Matt helped him when he was sad. Meanwhile, , the caretaker of Primary Village is having very good luck fishing. Unfortunately, T.K. and Patamon are having much less luck with the baby Digimon who are all crying. When Elecmon gets back he attacks T.K. and Patamon because he thinks they are hurting the babies. Elecmon tells them they must leave but Patamon refuses and the two begin to fight. T.K. finally intervenes and makes them stop. He has them have a Tug-O-War instead. It is intense, but Patamon ends up winning. Afterwards, the two Digimon become friends, surrounded by the jubilant infants, and Elecmon apologizes for acting harshly. He invites them to stay for a while. T.K. accepts but also asks how to get to Infinity Mountain. Elecmon says it's very dangerous and they will have to fight . T.K. says he doesn't want to fight. He just wants to be friends with people and laugh with them. Then Elecmon gets an idea that the power of friendship might be able to fix the island. T.K. thinks maybe his team can get back together. Devimon has been watching and he wants to destroy T.K. and Patamon before he can Digivolve. He sends out to do it. Meanwhile, T.K. and Patamon have been playing with the baby Digimon. Suddenly, a Botamon Digivolves into a Koromon. Everyone is very excited. T.K. and Patamon promise to always be best friends and everybody cheers but Leomon is lurking not too far away, getting ready to strike. Featured characters (10) * (11) * (12) * (13) |c3= * (26) |c4= * (1) * (6) *' ' (15) * (16) * (16) * (19) * (19) |c5= * (3) * (4) * (4) * (7) *''Porkymon'' (8) *''Hogmon'' (9) * (23) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggPoyomon Custom.png |episodeorder1=4 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Poyomon }} Quotes "Just when I think this place is the bomb, it all goes creepy on me again!" :—'T.K.' can't get the hang of the Digital World. Patamon: "Poor little T.K., I wish I could help. What would Biyomon do if she were here? ''Biyomon: "Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"'' Patamon: "I want to fly high in the sky too, but I can't seem to digivolve." :—'Patamon' copes with wing envy. "I am not a pig, T.K.!" :—'Patamon' takes T.K.'s speculation badly. Patamon: "T.K., can you remember things from when you were a baby?" T.K.: "Well, these pretty shapes and colors do remind me of something from a long time ago. It was real sunny, and I was playing with blocks, but I fell over or something. And I remember I was crying. But someone was there with me. Someone, I don't know exactly who, maybe my brother Matt...anyway, somebody picked me up, and I stopped crying." :— T.K. recalls a time when he was sad. "Now, now, don't get all puffy!" :—'Patamon' rubs salt in the wound. "You know what I've heard Popo? Trying too hard to act grown-up is a sign of immaturity." :—'Patamon' rubs the salt even further. "My parents are still mad at me... for the time I painted our kitty cat." :—'T.K.' compares his family situation to Patamon and Elecmon's. Poor T.K.... Other notes . |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *T.K. and Patamon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *According to T.K.'s early memories, Matt has been playing the harmonica for several years. *This is the only episode in the series where none of the Digimon within the main group actually digivolve. *The writing on the envelope which Patamon identifies as DigiCode is in fact Japanese , reading . }} de:Digi-Baby-Boom